Adjutant General's Corps
The Adjutant General's Corps is a corps in the British Army responsible for many of its general administrative services. As of 2002, the AGC had a staff of 7,000 people. It was formed on 6 April 1992 through the amalgamation of several separate services: * Army Legal Corps * Corps of Royal Military Police * Military Provost Staff Corps * Royal Army Educational Corps * Royal Army Pay Corps * Women's Royal Army Corps * Staff Clerks from the Royal Army Ordnance Corps History Organisation The AGC is organised into four branches:AGC Branches Staff & Personnel Support (SPS) Branch The SPS is the largest branch of the Adjutant General's Corps (AGC) and provides specialist HR, Finance, Accounting and ICT support to the British Army, during peacetime and on operations. Its personnel serve alongside and administer every unit in the British Army. The branch also provides clerical support to headquarters at all levels including various departments of the MOD Head Office in Whitehall and the Permanent Joint Headquarters (PJHQ) at Northwood working alongside counterparts in the Royal Navy and RAF, as well as in divisional and brigade headquarters and at unit and sub-unit level through Land Forces. When serving on operations as part of a formed units, soldiers in the branch are frequently used for base perimeter guard duties when not providing admin support thus allowing more infantry or other specialists to leave bases to conduct patrols or other specialist tasks on the ground. AGC(SPS) and AGC(RMP) female soldiers deployed in Afghanistan, often patrol with infantry soldiers in order to conduct searches where women or children could be concealing weapons including potential suicide bombers. The AGC(SPS) was formed from the Royal Army Pay Corps and the Women's Royal Army Corps, as well as the staff clerks of the Royal Army Ordnance Corps, followed by the All Arm's Clerks from the remainder of the British Army. Responsible for finance and personnel management, it also provides staff clerks to all sections of the Army, multinational formations and British Embassies and High Commissions in nearly every country of the world. Provost (AGC Pro) Branch The AGC Pro unifies two former services which, while no longer independent, retain their identities and cap badges. The Royal Military Police (RMP) is the Army's police force, while the Military Provost Staff (MPS) provides guards for military prisons. The newly formed Military Provost Guard Service (MPGS) is also part of this branch. Educational Training and Services Branch The ETS Branch has the responsibilities of the Royal Army Educational Corps, it is an all officer branch with around 400 serving members. Army Legal Services The ALS Branch provides legal advice to all levels of the Army. It retains the cap badge of the former Army Legal Corps. Prior to its amalgamation into the AGC, it was an independent corps in its own right. Its personnel are all qualified lawyers and commissioned officers. Museum The AGC Museum is located at Peninsula Barracks in Winchester. It was opened in 2003 and is also the museum of the AGC's predecessor corps and units. Notable personnel * Category:Adjutant General's Corps officers * Category:Adjutant General's Corps soldiers References External links * Official site * AGC Museum * AGC (ETS Branch) * AGC Regimental Association * AGC entry on the UK Armed Forces site Category:British administrative corps Category:Legal occupations in the military Category:Adjutant General's Corps Category:Military units and formations established in 1992